Sitting andWaiting
by All4truLove
Summary: Just a lit rewrite to LWF TWT. So pretty much Rory and Jess talk and after a while Rory says yes.To what you won't know unless you read.


Sitting and Waiting

A/N: Um. The title has nothing to do with Jack Johnson not that I don't like him, it just doesn't involve him.

Disclaimer: Oh yeah I forgot to mention I own Gilmore Girls and the WB. Ha-ha. I wish. No I don't own anything, except for some CDs, seasons 1-3 on DVD, and maybe in 3 and a half years this computer. Don't ask questions.

So he's sitting outside of her dorm. He knows it was stupid to come here. He knew she wouldn't want to talk, but he had to ask anyway. Sure it was a longshot, asking her to make such a big decision. But that wasn't his main plan. All he wanted to do was talk, get closure.

But then he saw _him_ and he went crazy. He started rambling (one of the many things he had picked up from her). One thing led to another and he was asking her to drop everything and run away with him. They argued, well he argued she just kept saying no. he saw the truth in her eyes, she wanted to say yes so badly but even he couldn't blame her when she said her final 'no'.

Then he left. Well at least acted like he left, in all actuality her just sat outside her door and listened to her muffled cries.

He couldn't take it any longer; he got up and knocked on the door. After what felt like a million years but was really a few seconds the door opened. He saw the disappointment in her eyes, but he saw something else to. Love maybe, he wasn't quite sure. But in the time it took to get there, it took even quicker for it to be gone.

She was closing the door when he came out of his thoughts.

"Wait Rory, don't close the door. I just want to talk." he said pleading with his eyes for her to give him just a few minutes.

"Yeah well last time you said that you asked me to come away with you."

"I know but I only did that because I was jealous. Jealous because you were here with Dean, jealous that maybe you were back together with him, and jealous of the fact that maybe if he asked you to go that you would have go with him. And I would be left here, standing alone watching you make the biggest mistake of your life."

As he said this Jess had tears forming in the corners of his eyes, and Rory's were falling freely down her cheeks. She knew what had to be done.

"Yes" "Excuse me?"

"Yes I said yes. I'll go with you. To New York, to Star's Hollow, to anywhere you want to go. But yes I will go with you."

For the first time in Jess Mariano's life he was speechless. Even when he met his father he had something to say, but no when Rory agrees to go to New York with him he's at a loss for words. So he did the only thing that could make or break this decision of hers. He kissed her.

It started off slow but as the minutes drew on it became more heated. There was more love, lust and passion in that kiss then there had been in there whole relationship almost 2 years ago. He began to lead her back to her dorm but she stopped him just short of the bed.

"Wait" "Sorry. I know I'm taking it too far. We can stop if you want." "No. I mean well yes. I just...well. I pictured my first time being more special. Sure this is special, but I wanted the TV moment, with candles and music. Rose petals leading a path to the bedroom. I know its cliche, but..."

"Rory" he cut her off mid-rant. "Its okay. I understand." "Really?" "Yeah. So you want to get out of here now."

"Sure I just have to call my mom and then get these boxes in the car."

"Okay. You go call your mom and I'll take care of the boxes."

Rory got out her cell and dialed the number to the place she used to call home.

"Lorelai's house of whores and other things my mother would disapprove of, how may I be of service to you?"

"Hey mom" "OFFSPRING, to what do I owe this pleasure? Wait, aren't you supposed to be heading home soon?"

"Yeah that's the reason I called, um, I may not be home for a while. Don't worry, we'll visit. But it may not be for a few weeks. Or at least until we get settled."

"What why? We? Who is we? Did something happen? Are you in trouble? Sweetie tell mommy before she has a heart attack"

"Jess and me. And before you freak out. Jess came by my dorm and he asked me to come to New York with him, I told him no and then we talked well he talked some more and I said yes. Please don't be mad at me or him. Its something I need and want to do. I love him and he loves me. I just want to make sure your okay with this."

"Oh honey I'll probably never be okay with it. But I can learn to deal. If you're fine with it, then I guess, yeah I'm okay with it. But honey just be careful, and safe. I know, I know your 19 and do what you want but humor me please."

"Fine, I guess I'll see you after we get settled. Oh and do you think you could tell the grandparents for me. That would be great. Thank you love you bye."

"Hold on there missy. I need details. Where are you going to be? Will you be staying with other people? Do I need to get my parents to send you money for an apartment that doesn't look like the neighborhood crack whore forgot to clean up after her last party?"

"Mom, breathe. We'll be staying in New York, one of Jess' friends has a studio apartment that he rents out so we'll be living there until something else comes up. No we don't need money. And all I need from the grandparents is for you to tell them I wont be returning to Yale next fall and that I'll be transferring to NYU. If they don't want to pay I'm sure I can get a student loan and a job."

"Well if they say no then they will deal with the wrath of Lorelai Victoria Gilmore."

"Thank you mom, I'll call when we get there"

"Okay, be safe oh daughter of mine"

Jess had gotten the car loaded and they were now on the freeway headed to New York. The radio was turned down low and the windows were down so there was a soft hum filling the car. Rory was leaning on Jess' side and he had his arm around her.

_This is going to work_. He thought as he looked down at Rory's sleeping form. He kissed her temple and went driving humming along to the song on the radio.

About an hour later Rory stirred and whispered something barely audible.

"Hey Jess?"

"Hmm"

"Promise me you won't break my heart again"

"I promise"

A/N: And that is where I leave you. I'm only doing this one chapter. That's all I thought was necessary. I'm sorry about 'You Left Me Broken'; I know I haven't updated that in a while. It will be done eventually. Before I forget there is one rant in here that is loosely based on a certain line from a certain. If you can guess the movie and tell me what line from here it is, I will dedicate my next story to you. Sound good? Good. Now all I need from you is a review. There will be cookies if you do.


End file.
